


Shire Whiskey brew

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dwarven Culture, F/M, Hobbit Culture, fem!Bilbo, indirect past threats, indirect threats, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has to accompany a Shire brewery shipment on the behalf of her ailing elderly parents.<br/>The farthest she has ever been was Bree but now she's heading into unknown territory!</p><p>*on standby for the next two years*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Bella dear do you have everything packed?" Her mother fretted. (Took's don't fret) Which never explained her sickly weak voice and the panic in it. If she was allowed to walk around by the Doctor she would have been pacing, no doubt in her mind. 

"Yes mama." It was just a cold the doctor had said, but there too was the doubt in his voice. I knew that hidden look it was the Hobbit Plague. It only infected Hobbits no other race suffered from it's wrath like we had. Lucky that we had so many children and our child mortality rate was fairly low, or we would have a real problem on our hands. According to my sources we would have the same "endangered species" tagline as those dwarrow's had now (if only they could get past there hate of elves, after all elves tend to loosen up after they befriend a dwarf). Even still I had to go on the behalf of my family the brewery was counting on me even if the humans were actually the ones transporting our traded goods. Most respectable Hobbit's don't venture beyond they Shire minus the Took's, but you expect that from a Took. 

We were naturally optimistic at least most of us were that the sickness wouldn't spread beyond our smial, but the age of my elderly parents nearing eighty. The odds of them fighting it off were relatively low unless they were immune to it like many Hobbit's were nowadays its like catching a seasonal cold.

 

I don't think they'll be that fortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Hobbit. I also realized that I probably like dialogue a bit too much instead of actual action. Lets see how far this goes before I sputter out and end up editing older chapters shall we?


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minty the pony has a surprise ready for her rider. Thorin makes a appearance to tame the temper of Minty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind my slightly terrible spelling.  
> My attempt at making a unique culture for the dwarves of Ered Luin. I'm not sure how good it will turn out but I'm going to give it a shot!

It took us three weeks to get the fifty one barrels in the loaded horse pulled wagon to get to Ered Luin. Pulled by a four horse team of Clydesdale's of a deep mahogany color. Being unfastened and tack taken off every night we made camp. The humans Joe, Jack, Jason, John, and James were laughing telling funny story's or crude jokes as Minty did 'can't catch me' game like a foal. I cannot say I didn't find it both invigorating and amusing. 

Joe was the driver of the four Clydesdale's team apparently he and Jack used to show horses like these in more developed areas of Gondor. At least until one of the Stewards of Gondor banned  such fun(to many people's great regret and sorrow). They implied that it was banned because the politicians were too busy with the horse driving competition's than actually running the country in the stead of the former King of Gondor's memory(which was no more). I got pieces of that as a faunt during my studies it had something about a white tree that was bred some how to look like the silver tree of Valar and that at least one of these trees was buried with full honors. Strange yet enlightening how much these people of Gondor valued a single white tree I knew not what to make of such an act and still don't even now years afterward.

For the horse driving I got that it was a competition and a source of much amusement, gambling(people were known to bet money on horses they thought would win), blue ribbons, prizes, trophy's and much honor involved. People paid for the prize winning horses to become sires of another persons mares future offspring, why anyone would do that would seem logical. To someone like me I couldn't see it being of any value except when I really thought about it, they did it to have future offspring that had good traits for such a sport. That might end up being either good or bad considering its a hit and miss as they soon explained some do not react well to being put into the lime light. Those who don't react well to being popular often are fond of different pursuits that are normal for horses. 

On another story for horse bets and gambling it all on a horse winning according to them ( I believe them as it is a warning) is a bad habit don't do it you'll get addicted to it. Joe and Jack mentioned that their uncle Aregon bet and lost thousands on horses that his debtors took his life in payment, in the time of his fast downward spiral his wife left him, his sons and daughters disowned him, he lost all his friends, and all his assets were seized(including his home). James told me that Aregon had issues that he dealt with in the wrong way and payed for it in full _eventually_ with his life. 

 

Jason was the navigator and the cook of the party he was shy exceptionally so. He stood out because of his pale blonde hair and purple eyes he was jumpy due to this. He spoke only when spoken to, his answers usually were curt and very short unless necessary for a longer one. From what I gathered from the others he had PTSD he survived a natural disaster and he was never right since, he had panic attacks at strange moments whether be inside or outside. It varied between him being unable to breathe inside his home just after he woke up one early morn and forcing a window to open (even if it was the middle of winter). To fits of complete emotional tears and panting that actually evolved into gasping for air after a few minutes. Crying fits weren't as severe and usually he couldn't tell if he was having a panic attack if that was the case.

Meanwhile I found that Minty was seriously emotionally constipated anyway I saw it she wasn't exactly happy about me being her rider. For one thing Minty had a explosive temper and pretty much anything could set her off. She hated crowds of people and loud noises. She spooked easy I think she would do better with a male rider. By the time we reached our destination I managed to sneak her three apples (that pony's attitude didn't change with any special treat) and some sugar cubes to any serious effect.

 

When we entered the two cart pathway into Ered Luin I noticed that our own caravan took up almost all of the 'highway'.

 

"Your late." The dwarrow with the bald head said coldly.

 

"Were is-?" The same dwarrow began. 

 

"They couldn't accompany us this time they are near eighty years old I hear." Joe answered. "The guards name is Dwalin he's the captain of Ered Luin's city guard." Jack whispered to me on his horse Kalin a pure white mare with blue eyes and whites in them, a trait that most people in the show ring didn't look fondly upon. Kalin wasn't exactly a stud either according to Jack he liked the eye color and had already bred her several times the skin changer Beorn has several of her kin. A skin-changer! Wow, maybe one day I will meet him I would like to at least once. 

 

"Yes he's intimidating but he's just doing his job. Don't worry about it." John said to me on his stallion Burnt Embers, a former racing horse with a deep mahogany fur color with a black mane and tail.

"Still jus' a babe." Dwalin said sullenly.

"You know nothing, they are too sick to accompany these men here." I snapped at him, 'if only you knew, if only-'.

"I know you lot will out live me you don't have to rub it in!" I said.I had tried to dismount but Minty spooked and reared because of the amount of dwarves coming over to unload the alcohol. Dropping me off her back yet again she has surprised me, she didn't like loud noises or crowds. She has to have it her way or the highway I thought bitterly as she let out a sharp whistle into the air.

 

"Easy girl." A lovely baritone said soothingly to Minty. Taming the raw temper of Minty somehow so she does do better with male's their is no irony.

 

"You are better with ponies than I am."I said getting up annoyed.

 

"What are you used to horses?" He teased light heartedly.

 

"Yes, but as you can see you cur I'm too short to ride one." I sneered. _The nerve! Dwarves, I don't understand them at all!_ I thought through my cold fury. 'But you can try,' the calmer more logical side of me said quietly. 

 

"Rude." He said blandly.They have too much hair but its better than dealing with Hobbit's its rare enough that we marry for love (completely unrespectable if you ask me) according to some, dwarves either marry for love or not at all. That seems far more respectable to me than that of Hobbit's who have this habit of marrying for wealth, status, joining two houses for political means, or just arranged marriage. Sometimes if their is money problems that they simply cannot fix so easy the child is put into a arranged marriage to another families child for them to marry at a later date and time. My mum once said that she wouldn't mind having a dwarf as an in-law just not that elf king Thranduil's boy Legolas. 

She mentioned once being in Mirkwood's elvenhall's dungions for a week periodically being interrogated she personally was still recovering from over exerting herself to her max. Something about an thought extinct species of plant in Mirkwood she didn't say what kind because it was mortifying, when the elves found her it wore off and she was physically exhausted. She went into no more detail after that, shrugging off the very mentions of it.

My mom got bits and pieces of what they called those who are married to there craft , I assume that she's wrong and the answer is staring us in the face. 'Craftwed' that sounds about right.

 

"Majestic lion."I muttered. He did look like he had a majestic mane of black hair, not counting the beard.

 

"Huh?"He did a double take.

 

"Exactly."I said smirking.

 

"Dwalin, I believe everything is in order?"I said turning to the captain of the city guard.

 

"Jus' need you to sign off on the contract." Dwlin said in a gruf manner trying his best to keep a straight face.  
I signed the contract after reading through it I was well known for my speed reading skills back in Hobbiton.

"Quick and mildly painful before hand."I smiled slightly. Thinking to my sick parents back home hoping they were okay without me.

 

"I must say ma'am you have a impressive set..."

 

"Bust." another guard coughed wide eyed at her chest. She got the feeling he was undressing her with his eye balls, which is creepy indeed that she even knows what that looks like.

 

"Okay then gawking at me like you've never seen a woman..." I took a step back. 

"Dwarrows have a low female to male ratio." Jack explained as he dismounted and began helping them unload the barrels of shire whiskey.

 

"Can you stop looking at me like I'm food? Its freaking me out." I was being polite. It was actually creeping me out. I couldn't find an inn anywhere in Ered Luin minus the whore houses usually filled with a good number of willing male dwarves usually serving unmarried dwarrowdam's. Well they seem to have their priorities straight back in the Shire we didn't have such 'unrespectable' businesses, that probably had something to do with prostitution being banned in the Shire. We are a respectable people we don't need such uncouth business around, Bree however did have a few whore houses.

 

"Mistress you eh lost?" A voice slurred as day turned to night.

Back in the Shire it wasn't uncommon for any hobbit to allow another into there home as a sign of hospitality especially during the winter. After the Fell Winter we learned not to waste food as much and be prepared for it.That's probably why there are so many ninja clans in the Shire most hobbits who were able often were a part of one of the many ninja clans. Considering most of he ninja weaponry arsenal was indeed unexpected and usually common among our people usually weapons like that weren't exactly made to last a hundred or more years.  

"No." I stated. Urgh, do these dwarves have no sense at all?! At least an inn would prove that they have some sense of being at _least_ a little bit more welcoming to visitors. 

"Its dangerous to be out this late at night ma'am. Someone could abscond off with ye and you'll ne'er be found." The dwarf answered he was walking right next to me. Not only was he very insisting he was above average height I supposed for a dwarrow at least.

 

"Thank you for your concern but I didn't need to know that." I said my face twisted in mild disgust.

 

"I meant no harm by it milady. It's just that there are no inns here for a reason. Most of our people don't expect long term visitors, minus those like the men you traveled with they usually are the one put up with some able citizens. My brother Thorin sent me to go and find a mistress Baggins."

 

"Now you have my attention who are you."

 

"Frerin son of Thráin son of Thrór." He puffed up a bit proudly.

 

"The same guy Tokora called a mad king?" I asked my brows furrowing as we stopped on the street. He deflated a bit.

 

"Figures she would say that about our king." He muttered. He motioned for me to follow him for the moment I did, hoping that he meant well and not ill.

 

"She's a distant relative of ours, her ancestor on her mothers side was a bastard of Thráin the first. Her fathers side has several family members that either married someone in the line of Durin or was a bastard of someone in the line of Durin. His side of the family can be traced all the way beck to the first age. Tokora is ah uhmm ...an unusual one not only because she's the de facto head of her family house Blas but because her family tends to take human names."

 

"Fire based yeah?"

 

"Y...yes." Frerin stammered giving me a strange look.

 

"The names they choose aren't exactly common or easy to pronounce." I said as we entered inside into the mountain. He found out the hard way about my fear of heights as we crossed a bridge(with no handrails with a three hundred foot drop below!!!!?). He brought me to his family's home in the royal wing.

 

"'Bout time you retrieved her Frerin I was beginning to wonder if I should send Khumagae after ye."Tokora rose from her seat in what I thought was some sort of dinning room but it looked like a mix between a fainting room (my however great aunt had one of those, the last one of its kind in the Shire), a Den except it didn't have that same feel to it that a masculine den would have usually, and a Great room (of which are only found in The Establishment and the Great Smials of Tookborough's, the largest smials in the Shire). 

 

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you've never seen a actual Family room before?" Tokora asked the mischievous sparkle in her eyes was once more in her blue eyes. Her bicolored hair moving about as she herself moved getting up from her chair.

 

"No I haven't."I answered. With Tokora its hard to tell if she's serious or joking.

 

"This room is basically an all purpose room."

 

"Okay." 

 

"Thorin's holed up in his man cave of a room seriously full of either 'stupid paperwork' or weapons." She said pointing out Thorin's room with a smile.

 

"My room is shared with my younger brothers, the triplets. No word for triplets in Khuzdul." She said teasing at the last part as Frerin glared at her growling something harsh in what I could only guess was Khuzdul. She answered back something that was somehow made the language sound nice like twinkling bells despite it being a harsh sounding language.

 

"Mind him I do not see the point in keeping such secrets considering that you might just break Thorin from his spell of overwork." Tokora shrugged.

 

"What's the ruckus 'bout?" Thorin slurred sleepily.

 

"What de ya t'ink?" She teased in a thick accent of unknown origin he spoke it through her teeth making it sound like a whispy half whistle.

 

"Cheeky." I laughed.

 

"She got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minty's like a pony version of Thorin. 
> 
> I think I'll leave the rest open to interpretation.  
> And for the record Tokora's parent's were 19th cousins so no serious inbreeding. That should smooth things over I should think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella notices something odd about these dwarrows manners of sleeping. Something delightfully new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Culture maybes? I don't know I thought it was a good idea at the time.  
> rating went up because of this chapter.

I noticed that the Royal wing also had guest rooms not even remotely furbished (they were sparse of furniture) and from what I could have seen they didn't even have a bed! This was the day after I was 'retrieved' as Tokora put it so very _eloquently_ she was aggravating and probably three times harder to live with than the average dwarf. When I told Frerin of my own frustration with her ways he was the one who gave me a look that said 'join the club'.

 

"She's always like that?" I asked.

 

"No, she's a bit more paranoid than most dwarves are not like 'everyone is out to get me paranoid' . She says 'it has saved my life more than once'." He scoffed after looking over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't listening in.

 

"Between you and me she's probably the least trusting of any dwarf I've ever met. Even my own brother pales in comparison with her trust issues. Not so much towards elves,halflings, or people she likes but towards dwarves. Even if she is a dwarf herself she isn't overly fond of the the dwarf lords of the Iron Hills, especially the Iron Hills. She got into a large argument with the dwarf lord Grokk and his son Nalo. When they come here for Durin's day she's usually no where to be seen even if she's required to be present."Frerin stated.

 

"Why?"I asked.

 

"You don't want to know."

 

"Okay." I said a little bit frightened.

 

"That was just last year." Frerin groaned.

 

"Talking about our charge Tokora again dear brother?" Thorin teased his younger brother a slight mischievous glint in his eye as appeared from behind his brother the usual scowl upon his face.

*******  
I wandered inside one of the royal suites one of the unoccupied guest rooms then I took notice of a set of bars that looked like handles, likely made of some kind of metal that I couldn't reach. They had guest rooms where the bed odd as it may sound or seem folded up into the wall. It's counterbalance and pivot is probably the only thing keeping it locked into place. Or maybe it was just the design itself keeping the bed hidden and the room open for use. For whatever purpose they so saw fit, though from the looks of it the room hasn't been used in a while. 

 

Dust everywhere and her feet left footprints in it. The place was that dusty not in disrepair like some would expect. True to dwarven craftsmanship they were legendary builders.

I frowned, this is why I don't like living in rock next to the problem where 'I-can't-tell-what-time-it-is' mainly because I am a Hobbit not a dwarf. I am starting to think a times piece would be a good idea and investment preferably a portable one, I don't need a big one. Wait how do these dwarves even know what time it is the thought just suddenly occurred to me. What happens when it rains obviously the rain doesn't flood the halls but where does it go? 

 

I headed back to my room only to be surprised by a white falcon Olo was his name and he flew straight into me. I recovered fairly quickly picking up Olo gently he seemed a bit freaked out and pretty spooked.

 

"For you master Baggins. Good day." He wasn't usually this jittery or in a rush to go but the package he gave me was pretty important for him to risk it. Especially considering the maze inside the mountain was littered with armed guards who might find it fun to take down a albino messenger falcon. I don't know what spooked him so much but whatever I took the package to my room.

I took note that Tokora's own bedroom shared with her own three younger siblings had a mix of different tastes. Her bed ,I assumed, because she liked heights was most likely the hammock of woven rope. Her younger brother was reclining in a raised bed of carved wood with some kind of rope was begun(possibly) on one corner tied to one of the four legs of the bed. The rope is gradually woven into some kind of intricate pattern with some sort of obviously loose dwarven meaning in the design. The kid was around sixteen it looked like and he was fully dressed ,yet had no boots on taking to reading a book on "Common law"? _Why would a teenaged dwarfling be reading such a deep book?_

Okay. Don't give him any strange vibes breathe Bella, breathe. Good? Ok.

 

The other one was sitting on what I assumed to be a bed, but frankly it just looked like a couch without a back to it and lacking any and all furbishing. It didn't look like it had any mattress it just looked like a non-portable version of a cot. The youngest slept in ...wait was that a closet?!! No it more resembled a cupboard now that I think about it the door was opened revealing the unmade bed within (I think its pretty damn impossible to make your bed in a cupboard). 

 

"What?" The one on the woven bed asked noticing my awkward jaw drop. 

 

"Eh, what is that?" I motioned to the bed in the closet. Not a usual walk in closet or dresser but pretty close.

 

"That is Blayze's bed he likes closed in spaces he feels safer that way." He looked at the bed of Blayze before looking back at me. His eyes soft. "I was hoping the idiot would grow out of it when he started dating. Not at home unfortunately. We call it an enclosed bed back in Ragack it's very popular especially if you have a warg problem." He said. How is that supposed to make me feel better?! What is it with Tokora and her siblings? Everything around them is suddenly turned into a dark almost twisted into a different meaning not only that but there quirks were as strange. They have a dark sense of humor often times you wonder if they are lying to save there own skins, or that they simply like talking about darker thoughts like disgusting subjects like murder.

 

"I don't mean anything by it Miss Baggins. "He tried to rectify his error.

 

"Too late Brogan you've scared her off,"

 

"Shut Up Brandr you're one to talk."  
I went again to my room taking a breather it seems they like there beds likely they built it themselves though Brandr seemed more of a doctor type, Brogan I don't know what his craft is frankly I just met him. Tokora... she told me once during a short visit to the Shire that she can't work with stone to save her life, carve wood, make cloth , or sew at all. 

 

I admit the bed that I had was nice and all(far too grand for a hobbit) it was a big for me and in retrospect I could barely get into it last night. Then I realized that was a mannish sized bed! Ah, is that Gandalf?

 

"Thârkun are you certain?"

 

"Yes, Bungo was murdered and Belladonna...." Gandalf he seemed to choke on the words. "She was killed by the same invading murderer."  
No. Why, why now?! I ran from the room, no one heard me leave any way. I ran not caring who saw me run and not stopping when Thráin and Gandalf realized I heard everything. 

 

Justice will come just not now. I would have suffered the same fate as my parent's had I stayed I only hope they didn't suffer unfortunately for us Baggins rarely does luck or fortune find us. We have to go looking for it and try not to get dead in the process. As so often is the case with us Bagginses we were going to die off eventually so why not sooner? The murderer just sped everything up and out of proportion. 

 

Belladonna Bilba Baggins was found by Dwalin outside the mountain when a repeat offender Nori and Bofur stumbled literally upon her. Bofur went to get the city guard while a very nervous Nori checked if she was still alive. She was but she was running a high fever and her breathing wasn't right Nori wasn't exactly a doctor or even a medic (same thing). He knew the basics at least enough to know how to patch himself up proper or one of his drinking buddies when they got into a bad bar brawl. Bofur was one of his few actual friends he would never ever steal from in anyway shape or form (or any of Bofur's family). 

 

"Being a good thief or is there a catch?" Dwalin said gruffly as much as the two hated each other. Dwalin hated Nori for breaking the law and being a thief. Nori hated Dwalin for being hard on him, he had a family to feed and he can't go into his craft that he loves because the jobs aren't there. The weavers guild actually is in the Iron Hills mostly and they don't travel much trade usually happens third hand 'Bloody cowards' Nori refers them. If he ever went to the Shire he would find plenty of work as Hobbit's do love their comfort's.

 

"Ye know 'er Nori?"

 

"I knew of her I know her parents. More precisely her mother Belladonna Took, she's a great cook. Liked her blackberry tarts. Never met her husband though, I'm not exactly that amoral to sleep with someones wife when that someone could kill me. Hobbit or no I don't think I would be welcomed into the Shire if I did that." Nori was babbling and didn't have his usual accent which was either mild or heavy 'slums' based. Which surprised Bofur and Dwalin.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I know what it is and it might just kill her." Nori said the torches the few dwarrows had lit up the area. Nori was completely terrified because he saw it once before the effect it had back then on a teenaged dwarfling Nori, who ran away from home when his mum told him who his da was. Torí son of Tór, the pirate of Ragack's coastal waters and terror of the High Seas. He was a thief but what his da did was too terrible for him to tell anyone _ever!_

Not even his half brothers knew he was too terrified to tell them. Dori's da died in combat with the pale werewolf Känor, Nüra son of Nuë. Ori's da when he found out about there mother's pregnancy bolted like the coward he was, Nár was Ori's da. Mum had been so furious with Nár she refused to honor him by naming him the way dwarves did with parents but she told us at least who our da was. Despite her being a whore in those days she eventually got into her craft at least until she was bitten by the copperhead Dís watched in horror as her best Friend had a allergic reaction that made her stop breathing. 

 

She died when Nori was twenty she always said that Nori was the true reason she went into her craft. He paid for her admission into the guild with the money he earned legitimately despite what Dwalin claims. He loved her that much because she was _there_ while his father wasn't. He avoided the sea for that very reason it reminded him of the dad he never knew. 

 

They took her to the hospital where they could only hope it would be enough. The haunted look in Nori's eyes spooked Dwalin as much as it did Bofur.

 

"What is it?"

 

"The hobbit's call it 'The Hobbit Plague' it only infects hobbits. For half breed hobbits they don't know."

 

"You seen this before when?"

 

"I was a teenager Dwalin, that's all you need to know." Nori voice was different like he was choking on them, his eyes they were stormy. As he left the hospital regretfully his brother Dori wasn't going to be happy when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threats like those about pikes weren't exactly uncommon in olden eras (don't quote me on that) but its just one of several means it was called specifically "Gibbeting" or public display to what happens if you break a certain law. Lets just assume that they aren't superstitious because they don't believe wizards or witches are evil. Well that's a generalization but you get my point.  
> Several rewrites later I realized that I was going a little nuts on Tokora's background to what happened last Durin's day. So I decided no off topic! So I cut it out and put the idea aside for a later date 'not in this fic' kind of place. Also lots of swearing eh, trying to keep it clean but its not easy with Tokora. She has rage...issues, all pent up and just ready to explode.


	4. Nori and the Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori has a guilt trip while Dori chews off his ear. Ori tried to calm everyone down.Both Ori and Dori are confused by Nori's behavior recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap, it happened again.  
> Trigger warning: rape, and swearing 
> 
>  
> 
> Avert your eyes if that makes you sick.  
> Some how I just like making Nori's life just messed up more than usual.

Nori is half listening to his brother chew him a new one maintaining his composure was hard around Dori or Ori sweet innocent Ori. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if Ori was born a girl. No! Don't think those thoughts!

 

"Are you even listening?!" Dori shouted.

 

"No." I muttered truthfully. I shouldn't have said that I'm lucky if he doesn't toss me out or lock me out on the streets _again._

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because I have other things on my mind Dori do you have a problem with that?" I snapped, I might have been a smite too harsh. 

 

"Yes I do just as I have a problem with everything else you've done. Should I say anything about your cheating, your thieving, pick pocketing, stealing, robbing and sometimes getting caught in the act?"

 

"Stealing, robbing, thieving are the same things Dori. Or have you forgotten about Ori? At least he deserves what I cannot ever have!" I snarled back.

 

"Nori, Dori stop it!"

 

"Why does it have to be that way?"

 

"That is something I will take to my grave." I said. I went to my room and locked the door it wasn't exactly the biggest or best room outside of the mountain but it served its purpose. While my brothers actually had a bed a real one I was used to either sleeping at my oaken desk in the chair or on the floor not literally mind you but close enough. Conflicted enough by the constant lure of the salty brine of the ocean that urged me and begged me to go to sea just once, but I knew if I did that would be the last time I would see my beloved brothers alive and I would fall like my father did. Is this what I want? To be a land loving scallywag? No! I mustn't start those thought's again! 

 

I took a seat at my desk pulling out the key unlocking the drawer taking out the few things my father sent me the navigation charts, the star map, the marine sextant, the compass, and a few of his keepsakes a gold coin with a strange imprinted monkey face on one side and a crown on the other. A spyglass and some other coins that had sentimental value as well as a few gems of either high or low quality.

 

"If only they knew." I muttered. Putting everything back in the drawer turning the key to lock the drawer once I managed to sedate my inner sea-dwarf scallywag. Getting ready for bed. Laying out my flat mattress overstuffed with wool as the thick quilted bedcover was sown over it sealing it making the perfect portable bed in my opinion and the other beds just reminded me too much of the swaying feel of a ship at sea. I was at sea once as a five year old dwarfling just for a few weeks when mum asked my da to do it she had problems late in her pregnancy with Ori. Somet'ing she didn't want me to see. 

 

Da said one day he would be back and we would be a family again. I dreaded that day he did return because I feared it, because I _liked pillaging_ and robbing, destroying,and killing without mercy. It's different if they are orc's but they weren't orc's! Why did I get a kick out of it? It was wrong in every form shape and way! Amoral in the worst kind of way.

 

It took Nori a while to fall asleep. Even when he fell asleep his dreams weren't good ones. He woke early the next morning to Dori screaming Khuzdul for him to get up. How does he even have his voice still with all that shouting? He did get up he picked out a clean pair of clothes and got dressed. Shoving his newly socked feet into his boots unlike his brothers who like many dwarves liked there feet warm at night, he didn't. Taking to washing his hair and beard next after Dori & Ori. Out of habit.

 

"Someone was asking for ye earlier brother." Dori said after he dried his hair and managed his star pointed hair style. Braiding in his beads, the beads in question kept the braids from falling out like a clasp or fancy hair ties those human women used on occasion into his hair, as usual last. Dori by habit already had tea made and breakfast was being made by thoughtful Ori. Putting the damp towel in the laundry basket. It never crossed his mind that Dori usually made breakfast as Ori was a terrible cook (he could burn mushrooms which is nigh impossible) and he would never ever make Nori a fresh cup of coffee. Neither of them ever bothered to ever make him coffee before something that he found immediately suspicious. Refusing to drink the coffee for more reasons than one. 

I thought little of what Dori said right then yes it gave me a start I relaxed myself hiding my emotions for the time being. Taking a seat at the table. 

 

"Who were they?" I asked taking my usual cup of black coffee already steaming in the mug, thank you Ori!

 

"Donna know they were dressed funny didn't have any armor on."

 

"They had weird weapons on them brother and they didn't look like they were from around here."

 

"They weren't the city guard I can tell you that."

 

"Do you know them?"

 

"I wish I never did but unfortunately I do, what else did you tell them?"

 

"To come back later."

 

"Idiot when they come back later they'll have the captain and the rest of their bloody crew. If your lucky. We will all be lucky if they don't turn their ships cannons on the city."

 

"Who did you rob!?!" Dori shouted something wasn't right. Dori's one iris was twitching he was lying.

 

"No one!"

 

"Then why are they coming here?!!!" 

 

"Because my da is their bloody captain and the worst one of the lot."

 

"That time as kids you went visiting relatives...."

 

"I spent with him."

 

"Nori,"

 

"Don't 'Nori' me you bastard! You know nothing of the hell I put myself through to not become like him those months were euphoria. And they were terrifying! That feeling while he killed, pillaged and destroyed peoples lives!" I snarled at Dori getting up.

 

"I enjoyed every. Single. Second. Of it, that's completely wrong and sick!" I was furious and fairly terrified.

 

"Nori your scaring me." Dori said I didn't realize I made him cry. I backed off and left grabbing my cloak beforehand. I left the city running for my life and hoping no praying to Mahal my friends and my family even the people I didn't know would be okay.

 

"Get Dwalin, we need to tell him about this." Dori collected himself as Nori left behind his undrank coffee on the table. It smelled of almonds. Poison? It was Dori who made it not Ori. Dori spilled the coffee down the drain as Ori went to get Dwalin. Walking into the closed room of his where the Pirate captain waited with a smug grin on his face.

 

"I did as you asked now leave these people alone."

 

"Did you hear what my son said? I am actually worse than that I like em young donna care much for their sex. And this little prissy bitch is ripe for the taking." He laughed his dark brown hair also a star shape a bit messy and very different than Nori's his almost resembles a broken star. He closed the door behind Dori locking it as he grinned sadistically to a whimpering Dori who was trapped in the room. He tried to scream but got a meaty hand over his mouth as he got his clothes forcibly torn off.

 

Nori's dad supplied the poison to Nori's undrank coffee.

 

And he forced himself upon the dwarrow leaving him their the strongest dwarf of the Ri family taken down by a pirate captain. Fixing himself as he left the home fully clothed and very pleased with himself as he went back to his ship. That's how Dwalin and Ori found poor Dori. Much to the Captain of the city guards innate shock.

 

"We caught Nori trying to do a runner."

 

"Two of them?"

 

"You little bitch."

 

"Motherfucking whore!"

 

"Ouch."  
He didn't see the messy broken star difference until it was too late that dwarrow broke his gaurdsman's neck that had caught the two and ran another through. All the while with a sick smug grin on his face he was enjoying every second of it. Ori or Dwalin never saw Nori go that pale before nor ever saw him have a panic attack that led to him passing out when his own da ran through the guard.

 

"Too bad you can't fathom how much pain I love giving others!" He laughed like a maniac. Running away to his ship for the moment it seemed like the storm had passed but when Nori would awake many questions would need answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be I should pay attention to what the plot dwarves are doing alongside the plot dust bunnies? Its either that or I'm a terrible person or just evil when it comes to fanfictions. Lets go with the I'm evil and love making their lives exceptionally complicated or weird.


	5. Nori (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori explains and rocks their world.

Nori awoke to a very bad headache and a blood spattered floor. 

 

"You are going to explain who that was or your going away for a long time." Dwalin growled.

 

"What's up with that guys hair?"Ori asked clearly shaken by the experience.

 

"Salt-water damaged. Hair and salt water never mixed well anyway." Nori explained he knew a bit too much. It seemed he was well versed in the effects of hair and salt water too much for him at leasthe claimed long ago he never was on the sea. He knew too much to never have been at sea he might have a while back behind his families actual backs.

 

"Torí son of Tór," He continued.

 

"He's a wanted dwarf in Ragack."Dwalin eyes widened at Torí's name.

 

 

"He's my da."Nori explained shocking everyone in the room. The sorrow and pain in his voice was enough to make even a seasoned captain try to comfort the devastated thief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me or does Torí (the name)purposely sound girly? Yes that was my intention all along.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur tries to think happy thoughts but for the life of him he can't when the world is going sour around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bofur took a trip to the Shire on his day off.

Bofur doesn't normally leave the mountain without telling Bombur or Bifur anything but today he couldn't face either of them. He didn't really have a plan in mind at least until he finds himself face to face with a lovely bonny lass. 

 

"Oh my."

 

"My apologies milady."

 

"Its okay, with a glorious mustache like that ...how could I be mad?" Dora Baggins blushed.

 

"I cannae grow much of a beard but I can grow a nice mustache." Bofur said.

 

"You're really cute ya know that?"

 

"I don't often get told that by womenfolk."

 

 

"You don't? Well shame on them."

 

"Bofur at your service milady."

 

"Dora Baggins at yours."


	7. Sweet Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin visit's a sick Bella at the Hospital.

"Thorin?" Dís was confused, 'what was Thorin planning?'

 

"Why do you have flowers?"

 

"For a friend." Thorin shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

 

"Bullshit. Your worried about her aren't you?"

 

"Yes." Thorin admitted.

 

"Than go get 'er tiger." Frerin encouraged. 

 

 

He went to see her she was fighting it with everything she had a week in hospital and she was still no where near close to lucid. He was probably her only visitor in the past week that came regularly. He left her the dwarven ring he so often wore behind that visit. Her fever broke so many times but now she seemed out of the danger zone that didn't stop him from worrying.

 

"Thorin? Where you going?" Bella yawned.He turned to see a very much awake Bella before him. The dwarf inside of him was doing back flips ,the only thing is he can't do back flips at all.

 

 

"Leaving so soon tall, dark and handsome?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of becoming addicted to TV Tropes.org.


	8. Honeycomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is feeling much better she even treated Thorin to something special.

"These blueberry muffins are delicious." Frerin said. Spreading across his breakfast toast elderberry marmalade which he took a liking to.

 

"The blackberry pancakes are divine mademoiselle."Tokora complimented. Digging into her four blackberry pancakes drizzled with maple syrup.

 

"Valar sent!"Frerin stated. 

 

"Thorin?" Dís teased her older brother.

 

 

"By mahal they are right." Thorin said taking a bite out of his third blackberry muffin.

 

"Delicious."Thráin and Thrór noted with wide eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Tokora speaks french. Imagine a big town of nearly 6000 people split down the middle one half like the french quarter of New Orleans. The other like the highlands of Scotland mixed in. okay now i'm inspired to make the interesting culture stuff start! ^_^


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella reveals something new about Hobbit culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am admitting that my last few chapters have relatively been lax on culture being more focused on dialogue. I was kind of hoping some sort of inspiration to dwarven culture would strike me one day. It hasn't but I'll work with what I've got which is very little. Considering how secretive dwarrows are.
> 
>  
> 
> 1/3rd of the dwarven population is female (estimated) estimations and actual facts are two different things because not everyone is going to take part of a census.
> 
> They either marry for love or not at all(most are literally married to their craft) like some actual people in our universe. Not all people but a number of un-estimated people likely are too busy to ever bother with marriage or have kids(I'm not counting those who cannot have kids or simply refuse to).
> 
> I have a feeling Hobbit culture is going to be a lot easier to write. Mind me drawing an analogue from our universe to Middle Earth choose to ignore this if you wish.

As Bella soon found out beds came in all shapes and sizes some of which were fantastic others which were strange looking. Some even having names that she never heard before coming to Ered Luin. In a strange twist of fate it seems the craftsmanship of dwarrows was truly unrivaled, their vision it seems was only limited by their own imagination. There ingenuity it seems surpasses even that of humans beings they created a type of 'bunk bed' as Frerin explained to me when I looked on wards in awe that had space under the bottom bunk to fit another bed underneath till needed. Some had sloping ladders leading to the top bunk with a small fence surrounding it except where the fence reached the bunk normally on the very edge of the left side. Some instead of a ladder had a set of stairs because it had a small dresser built in allowing for a set of sturdy slats sticking out from the polished wood creating the steps. The opening to get into the top bunk in that case was usually at the base of the bed.

 

"We have a high demand for varying types of beds from your ordinary everyday bed frame to more specialized ones."  
Some even resembled a sleigh!

"Some types are based upon personal preference."Frerin hummed noticing my own bewildered look. Sleep is very important to these people who do understand the means of 'dying from overwork' a concept which has yet to bloom in the minds of humans yet. It was surprising to me that they had labor law's in place that prohibited the children (they called their children 'dwarflings') from working. Skilled inspection apparently was mandated to ensure no workers were under there nineteenth name day (something about being battleready? No idea what that means) and ensures in more crowded conditions something about this thing called a 'factory'. Frerin explained that textiles there are usually mid quality. The best quality is usually made by hand and depending on who made it .

"So what is the Shire like?"

"For the most part we are a simple folk. Farmers and the like we aren't as legendary as dwarrow's are in craft. In fact I believe the Hobbiton forge has been unoccupied for twenty plus years. The former owner had a estranged wife and several estranged children none of which had any interest in there fathers legacy. My mum once said it caused quite a scandal."

 

"Scandal?"

 

"Fairly boring stuff. At least until people found out she had a penchant for torture the nearly deadly kind. Her sons developed multiple personalities to cope with it as a result. Mum said they found bodies in her back yard. The full court trial is usually used for minor offences and third or fourth degree felonies. Second degree and first degree as well as civil disputes are held in the Trial courts. For that mum said she was probably the only hobbit to be hung."

 

"That is actually pretty interesting if your into that."

 

"Is there a specific reason you always go barefoot?"

 

"Our soles on our feet are thick."

 

"What about during the winter?"

 

"Well we can sense hot or cold we don't exactly get frostbite because of that and the hair on our feet. It's a rather er...private issue as well." Bella told the curious Frerin Ironspear. 

"Private how?"

 

"Its an uncomfortable subject to talk about."

As we further explored the Ered Luin's own surprising culture that was completely alien as my own culture was.

Tokora seemed to catch up and relieve Frerin of his tour of the mountain.

"Thrór said he wanted to see you in that area you somehow made resemble a throne room." Tokora said in her usual manner, awkward yet very truthful. Methinks she's eccentric or crazy. 

 

"Okay, can you take over?" Frerin asked her.

 

" _Allon!_ "

"What?"

"'Let's go!'"

"Oh."

Here I am being dragged along not literally mind you she was fairly gentle if not that she had the usual scatterbrained persona that a teenager normally did possess. Yet not the arrogance that a sixteen year old possessed usually she wasn't exactly high and mighty but she admits her flaws which isn't something that happens often with dwarves.

All in all she was an interesting character in a strange way and quite the chatter box.

She discussed with me the strangeness every ten or so years a census took place. She noted that some of those that actually went to your door were criminals of a minor kind at one time. Though they usually are followed with a partner on the city guard to make sure they don't alter any given information for there or any organizations benefit. Even the ones that are 'straight as an arrow' are given a partner from the city guard on census day. Their will be a number however that refuse to participate so the theory that their is an exact number of dwarves that are female is merely a rough estimate. One third of a total population is actually very rough considering it is impossible to know really an exact number of dwarrowdam's to there male counterparts. 

 

She also told me about apprenticeship. The general gist of it something told me she was far more open than any dwarf I've ever met and by the glares she's receiving, I'm guessing she shouldn't be talking about it with someone who isn't a dwarf and has vaguely elven ears(though elves ears can't move, I cannot begin to imagine what that would be like). The way she ignored them is very impressive at least until someone up and snarled something I can guess wasn't very nice though with Khuzdul it sounded harsh. Even listening to it made my throat hurt. Yet in a instant she retorted something in the same tongue but it was a lot smoother and sounded sing-song with a hint of the twinkle of bells.

 

"You best be silent about that girl."

 

"My name is Tokora Stormfury to the likes of you, _monsieur_. Its not exactly like I'm courting her or telling her a secret name." She stated politely she somehow managed to keep her cool.

 

"Besides Hobbit's may not be dwarves but they know when to keep a secret. Another thing they are undoubtedly loyal to friends and family alike no matter who they are. Or what that family member has done." She looked at me fondly.

"I've always had good experiences with Hobbit's they aren't exactly as complicated as dwarves. Okay maybe the females are but that's the case with most females right?" She smiled.

"I don't think you should be talking about our culture so openly with a halfling."The opposing dwarrow said gruffly. To Tokora he was Dori to Bella he was a 'dwarf with a chinstrap styled beard' something that made him stand out among the many dwarrow's. 

 

"Okay, next time you call me a halfling I will send you packing."I spat, like most of my people we detested, no _hated_ being called 'halfling'. We had some dignity and self respect any hobbit would hate being called such a insult! Its like being called half pint when your a grown adult except half pint depending on who's using it isn't as vulgar even if you don't know the person. To be called 'halfling' is far worse it is an insult directed at both our species and our size. 

 

"Aye, she can do that. She's a Baggins af'er all." She answered with a thick accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frerin's epithet is Ironspear because that iron spear Tokora gave him before the War of The dwarves and Orcs calling it "A lucky spear". This along with her best warriors under Frerin saved his and most of his own soldiers. Mind my basic French feel free to correct my basics if I'm wrong. Though I was going for a Cajun accent for Tokora I might need some help on the accents any suggestions?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds herself in the middle of a love triangle without intending to be there. She also becomes a head cook of the local bakery "the Black Fox" apparently named after Thorin because former owner was a very good friend of Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah young love... by the way if I haven't mentioned this Fíli & Kíli are battle ready . They look like adults but mentally its an entirely different ball game.
> 
> And apparently my writing got away with me again. Now I somehow turned 'halfling' into a nigh racist term that not only insults their size but their species as well.

She managed to get out of that situation by explaining that it was probably the worst thing you could say even if you were unaware of its racist connotation towards a Hobbit's honor. It was a grave insult the worst kind another hobbit can give to another hobbit, its like the mother of all curse words if that is the case. 

 

Dori didn't seem to care much she saw pain behind his eyes her mum always said that the dessert recipe that was the cure all to inner pain. Her grandma Took often said 'a first step to making someone happy isn't anything but the truth when you get older you'll realize working with people is like making a cake. But its far more complex than it looks too much heat and the cake will burn, if you are impatient it will not turn out right either. The second step is making peace with them the thing with people is you have to say the right things at the right time.Its very hard I know from experience say the wrong thing and it will haunt you for a long time I can tell you its happened to me many times dearie.' 

 

"It's of no consequence. You look sad maybe my grandmothers peach cobbler will cheer you up." She said he looked like he was just coming home or going to work. He certainly wasn't any miner from a glance I couldn't tell what his craft was it wasn't exactly obvious to me while it was for other dwarves (something about beads with runes in them?). 

Her temporary place of residence was outside the actual mountain a few blocks away from that kind thief Nori. The people of the Shire loved him because of his weaving skills and we loved our comforts after all. My home was right next to Bofur's the funnest dwarf I've ever met but he was shy he reminded me of Dora Baggins I had a feeling they would get along well.

The funny thing about dwarven houses the floors were heated up by some system that I didn't comprehend it was overly technical for me. You would have to have an intimate knowledge of the field itself to understand it and I still didn't understand it. It does make sense to have such a heating mechanism in the home here in the mountains especially up this high, it got cold really fast even after a hot summers day the night temperatures likely will plummet after the sun goes down. Slowly or I think their would be frost on my window everyday, no we aren't that _high_ up. These aren't exactly the tallest Mountain's in Middle Earth either, the tallest ones of my fathers maps were always snow capped even in the summer.

 

I expected the dwarves to be ingenious in many ways but this was amazing I can only imagine this house with me in it in the middle of winter. That would be nice I already sent a letter a week prior to the Thane that I will return to my home in due time. Blame me for feeling safer on the house overlooking a steep cliff and a rocky beach that was at the seas mercy their was no visibly safe route that I could see.

 

I thought about this as I hummed a tune as I prepared my baking tin for the peach cobbler the crust was a handmade family recipe. I had memorized each one of my grandma's recipes by heart this one was no different you simply can't rush these things you have to take it at a steady pace. Besides I was going to make the cobbler today anyway I had the bottom crust already set up from the night before.

 

The fun part usually involved the peaches considering the length of the pan I had already baked the main crust til it was golden brown. The fun part often came last weaving the half inch wide strips of dough into a lattice over the peaches. The secret after that I cannae reveal to anyone. By this time the oven which I asked Tokora to help me preheat to 350 degrees (buttons why did they put buttons on a oven?). Setting the timer to thirty to forty minutes. 

 

Soon enough I found myself making Lemon sandwich cookies and my fathers Shire famous Pumpkin cream cheese bars. 

The cream cheese layer had an extra treat of chocolate chips adding to the unique flavor of it. To how I got the pumpkin when pumpkins aren't in season? What we hobbit's have in surplus and cannot eat get either turned into marmalade's, jams or get canned. Most of our pumpkins that are not carved by the young faunts to keep the nasty ringwraiths and Sauron away to scare them into thinking their are actually more people present than there actually is. Always around Hollows eve does the pumpkin carving take place (though the early part of month is usually a norm) and a candle is lit inside their hollow head creating a spooky outlook. 

 

"These are delicious, I would treat you to my mothers blackberry tarts but I haven't any blackberries."

 

"Where did you learn to bake like this?"

 

"Throughout my fauntling years, Grandma Took let me help her cook. It left an impression a good one on me I suppose."

 

"Us dwarves aren't well known for our pastries."

 

"Its the struth ordinarily such a field requires knowledge and a means to get that isn't easy to come by anyhow."

 

"Baker's we do have as you have seen but none of them like what you did just now, Mistress...Baggins was it?" Dori said I nodded my confirmation of him getting my last name right.

 

"Mistress Baggins I do hope you'll hear me out...." And thus a new adventure began.

 

\--------

"Hello what can I do you two for today?" Bella said as the door collided with a strategically placed silvery colored bell announcing the arrival of new customers. A gorgeous blonde with strange mustache braids that only added to his 'lust factor' in the Shire that basically meant how many harems he would have. The brunette with the short beard and brown eyes close behind, the two were likely brothers by the way the blonde carries himself he's expecting to one day inherit some massive power. The brown haired one likely is next in line after him he try's not to be serious.

 

"I heard your selling something other than rolls and breads now?"

 

"Yes this is true."

 

They ordered a blackberry tart and about two dozen snickerdoodles. Before leaving undeterred from the task now at hand she managed to get these rookie cooks too used to baking breads into the finer art's. She had heard that dwarves were very good at their skilled craft for a reason she needed to build them up into a new sense of purpose again easy these rookies were more than willing to learn anew. She already had many before that weren't as willing to learn anew (mainly because of her sex and the fact it was Bree) had training with icing, if this continued to look as positive as it has so far she would have to call on her cousins to help with a few less than well known food stuffs she liked. Just to see how these dwarrow's react to it.

 

Somehow she managed to procure four dwarves that wished to court her: Fíli, Kíli, Thorin and Dori.

 

She somehow missed the signals?!! She never missed signals for hobbit lads they were so easy to read but these aren't hobbit lads we're talking about.

"What is going on?"

 

"It seems they wish to court you." Tokora teased lightheartedly.

 

"I think you dwarrow's need a taste of hobbit hospitality?"

 

On a sign written in both Westron and in Khuzdul in the following week was one that said : 'For a limited time funnel cakes and churros!'

 

"What's a funnel cake?" Bofur asked sitting at his usual seat inside the bakery at a booth in the far right corner inside the shop.

 

"Its a type of cake in a way but poured in squiggly design."

 

"Do you make them?" Thror asked sitting at the bar on a stool.

 

"The recipe doesn't belong to my family so I had to call in some friend's."

 

"Gladuis Brandybuck-Took II and Rosabel Bramble."

 

"That last name ...her family was originally from Ragack?"Tokora asked she recognized the last name almost immediately. 

 

"Yup."

 

"And then their are my Brandybuck cousins. Otho, Foxglove, Willow, Mandela, Orchid and Diamond."

 

"I sense a pattern." Thrain said raising a brow. 

 

"Some families in the Shire name their kids after weapons in the case of the Took's. Flower and gemstone names are common for girls." Tokora explained.

 

"How do you know this?" Thror asked her.

 

"Her family always attends the summer festival in the Shire."I answered.

 

"There is always a few idiots getting so drunk they pass out." Tokora joked.

 

"They never could hold their alcohol." I laughed.

 

"Anyway what do you desire?"

 

"I'll try the churros."

 

"Cinnamon sugar."

 

"Okay."

 

Enjoying the breakfast she was given which was like cinnamon sugary goodness.

 

"C'était délicieux." Tokora said afterwards.

 

"Just wait until Mardi Gras."

 

"Marti what?"

 

"Mardi Gras, the biggest festival in the Shire every year."Gladuis stated a smile playing on his lips.

 

"I have a feeling you'll love it." Foxglove stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I somehow mixed in there Halloween in there. Another thing Bella is confused by in Ered Luin is the oven because in the Shire the oven didn't have dials or as she put it 'buttons' it was simply a wood fire slightly above primitive yet she has two a baking oven and a cooking stove. As you can tell she's been meaning to update her families Kitchen in Bag End.  
> C'était délicieux- It was delicious.


	11. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mardi Gras is here and with much surprise sales of sugar cookies that look like masks are selling like crazy being coated with colored sugar, gold, purple or green.

"What in the name of Mahal?"

 

"Purple represents justice, green represents faith and gold represents power."

 

"Bella?"

 

"Hullo."

 

"Your cousins seem to be coming here like crazy."

 

"Best time of year ever."

 

"What's a king cake?"

 

"Its a favorite its a cake with a bean hidden inside if you find the bean in your slice you have to buy the next one next year or host the next Mardi Gras party."

 

"Sound's good."

 

Yavanna save me from this love triangle!


	12. Chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has something for Bella. Frerin finds his One when Tokora's Highland relatives come into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is gonna get good.  
> Yes I know Ered Luin is more like a city, also Tokora lies to protect her family best way to make sure no one comes after the surviving member is for very few too not know the truth.

Thorin didn't know what to make of the mask sugar cookies or the festive flair to the town outside the mountain. He was going to give her a red rose and a orange rose with a blue bow (blue was Durin's color). According to the hobbit's red symbolized love, orange roses symbolized enthusiasm and desire. When he looked at her he saw her emerald green eyes and he felt his heart melt. They were like liquid emerald mixed with so many emotions he didn't know even existed before he met her.

 

Meanwhile Tokora's Highland relations once more come to visit in their kilts which was unusual to see this time of year usually they came a few weeks before Durin's day to practice for "the Highland Games".

 

"I heard there was food to be had."

 

"Aye."

 

"Wot ye cannae be askin' fer Beukin’, are ye?" 

 

"No,"

 

"Raoghnailt!" A red haired dwarf shouted at a platinum blond dwarf with violet colored eyes.

 

"Yes Uncle Fengus,"

 

"I need you to have fun." He laughed and her face lit up she ran off to have some fun.

 

"Oh sorry," She said accidentally bumping into Frerin.

 

"It's okay, ummm who are you?"Frerin asked, she felt it and he felt something too.

 

"Raoghnailt daughter of Niall and Orlaith."

 

"Frerin son of Thrain son of Thror, at your service milady."

 

"Awkward much?"

 

"Yes..."

 

"Hey mister you can't go in there!" A dwarf guard said to another dwarf.

 

"Says the likes of you!"The dwarf growled his pitch black hair relatively un-braided, a bead in his beard declaring his marital bonds to his wife three braids on his right and a longer braid on his left. He wore typical clothing for his office a cloak topped with fur his pet wolves fur (who passed three decades prior to the cloak being made) a clasp of round metal with a knot look to it a small chain leading to the clasp look alike on the other side of the cape. His grey eyes were full of rage just as the bottom of his cloak tattered and burnt. Khummagaer Thunderfell. 

 

"Da?" Tokora saw him and ran towards him just as she reached him. He disappeared when she tried to touch him. In despair she slumped down to her knees she didn't cry yet it looked like she might cry.

"Я скучаю по тебе."She said miserably. A dragon doesn't die so easily even someone who has a dragon soul.

 

All in all many things happened throughout the day love happiness and much parting to be had.

 

"Laissez les bons temps rouler." One of the relatives of Tokora said as the party continues.

 

Bella gets her flowers that Thorin got her and maybe in a night of debauchery they didn't care what everyone else might think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feels good ones and bad ones.
> 
> Mind my basic Russian. The last part is French.
> 
> Я скучаю по тебе= I miss you 
> 
> Laissez les bons temps rouler.- Let the good times roll.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin told her how he felt.

"Bella?"

 

"Bells?"

 

 

"The storm is brewing

cannae not feel it

 

the wolves are howling

 

they are coming for you

 

stand your ground!

 

We are the voices of the past

We are the whisper's in the wind 

 

We are the gall in the storm

 

We are the snows from the north

 

we are the wolves you fear

 

 

We are the danger behind every corner

 

We are the breath of death

 

we are the wolves coming to get you

 

we are no one allies

 

we are death 

 

 

We are the wind eaters

 

Bane to all that are

 

thirsty forevermore

 

we don't die so easy

 

fear us 

 

deny us what we lust

 

we won't stop 

 

The wanes of the storm 

 

darkness is coming

 

all fear us

 

the elves don't know us 

 

as well as they should

 

they should fear us

 

we are their nightmares

 

None can escape us

 

fear will spread like wildfire

 

and thus we will take them

 

in the dark of the night." Her voice was lovely but why was she singing something so scary so terrible. It was winter after all the air was crisp and cold. 

 

"Bella?"

 

"Thorin?" She turned to see him. A smile lit up her face as he came down to sit beside her.

 

 

He whispered something in her ear.

 

"Jarl of the Took's daughter of adventure." She said smiling.

 

"How'd you find my Rose name?"

 

"I just kind of did." He panted. 

 

 

"Belladonna Baggins I love you."


	14. What do you fear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Bella doesn't wish to return to the shire. Also a surprise in store for the Line of Durin!

Bella knew who killed her parent's she knew it too well as soon as he caught wind of her being here he would come after her as well. Though she hadn't told Thorin the good news yet nor anyone in his family she knew it with certainty.

 

 

"Thorin I have something-" She entered his home finding no one home but the lights were off that was odd. She turned on the lights and screamed in a way that she hasn't done in years. A threat was written on the walls in hobbitish from her elder brother a murderer, terrorist, and traitor. Tewlling her that she will die swoon just as her parents had whimpering and whining, begging for mercy.

 

 

"THORIN!!!!!!!" She shrieked no one would hear her scream. She was crying when they came back much to Thorin's dismay she wouldn't say why till he saw the graffiti.

 

 

"Grandfather you are smart in the ways of hobbit's what does it say?" Thorin asked his grandfather.

 

 

 

"Lad it's nothing good for a hobbit to write this they would have to be a complete raving maniac."Thror mentioned he was grim about that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Bella why are you upset?"

 

 

 

 

"Because Belbo has come back for revenge and I don't want to face him!"

 

 

 

 

"Bells, you don't have to do it alone."

 

 

 

"I can't face him. He was sentenced to death for a reason if he is seen he's to be killed on sight."

 

 

 

"Thorin I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first update I've done in a while. I apologize for that real life hit me like Thor's Hammer and left me in pieces emotionally.  
> This chapter seems to be a bit...filler or just scatterbrained depending on your veiw point.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys but I'm not updating this story anymore you'll have to wait until 2018 before then hopefully my ADHD and Autism won't be acting up. (sarcastically) Oh wait it won't.   
>  It will follow me for the rest of my life and their is no cure for it for those of you who like this thanks I appreciate this. Disregard this note if you don't care or do.   
>  Sorry people I really am but due to recient events I cannot continue this fic till "I grow up a bit". I was 19 when I started this fic for fun now I'm 20 and then someone made it not so fun and pointed out how I made someone click this fic by "coercing" them to do so. No. Just no I can't no won't do that because I can't control someone because that isn't right for anyone to think that is who I am is wrong. Due to this I personally apologize and it hurts to know that I could be seen like that. Generally it made me feel like crap and like a total bitch for being seen like that, I write fics to help me control my panic attacks and keep my depression at bay.   
>  Defiantly I refuse to orphan this work because I'm stubborn and I like being known for writing a fic. If I delete a fic its because of severe plot holes and to completely rewrite it. Anyway unless someone specifically prompts me to write another chapter before then I will not write another chapter till then. 
> 
> T-T bye.


End file.
